Stellar
by love-fool
Summary: Why couldn’t the stars change things up a bit? Why couldn’t things happen that weren’t supposed to? Whatever happened to being spontaneous? The weather can be spontaneous, so why can’t the stars do the same?" A Miranda Songfic


[Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or Incubus' "Stellar".]

_Meet me in outer space  
We could spend the night  
Watch the earth come up  
I've grown tired of that place  
Won't you come with me?  
We could start again_

The cold February breeze danced across my cheeks as I focused my telescope on the cloudy cerulean sky. How did they honestly expect us to find and identify constellations? We're not rocket scientists or anything. Oh well, at least Gordo's my partner. I feel bad for Lizzie; she's stuck with Ethan Craft. He'll probably mistake Gemini for a donkey or something like that. At least Gordo's good in Science, unlike me who is the fumbling idiot of the class.

"So, what are we looking for again," I asked as I attempted to stay warm.

Gordo looked up from his hot, steaming cup of cocoa. Why didn't he offer me any? Well, I did have a cold last week. But still! I'm freezing out here and he doesn't have the decency to offer me any of his cocoa? Ugh, I'm officially pissed off right here. I'm also probably about to turn into a human Popsicle thanks to Gordo! This is so aggravating that it's not even funny.

The moonlight gave his blue eyes a slight shimmer to them and made them kind of glow. I couldn't help but stare for a minute. I just never really looked at his eyes before. I mean, I've seen them for about twelve years and I haven't really taken the time to just to look at them. The hints of gray were also reflected in the moonlight which made my staring time more elongated.

"Uh, we're looking for Gemini, but I can't seem to find it. It seems to be overcast tonight," He said as a matter of fact. "I don't think tonight is exactly the time for doing this. Tomorrow's supposed to be nice and clear."

"So, what do you want to do," I asked boredly as I shivered my brains out.

Gordo looked at me for a minute curiously before asking, "Are you okay?"

God, could this kid be any more oblivious to the fact that I'm freezing my ass off here?! Well, I probably shouldn't have asked that.

"I'm just a bit c-c-c-cold," I shivered. He looked at me in concern and walked over to me with the hot cocoa in hand.

He tried to fight a bought of hysterical laughter as I've been fighting a strong lust towards him for the past few weeks. God, I don't know what's come over me. I mean, Lizzie and Gordo will be together and live in the house with the white picket fence. Miranda will be ever so supportive for them. Well at some point, Miranda will break into a thousand pieces and not be able to be glued back together. At one point this lust might turn into an obsessive stalking rampage. Well, I'm just being melodramatic. At this point, I only think that Gordo's attractive; the fact that he has a shimmering personality and charismatic aura is just an added bonus. The fact that I've known him since we were children frolicking around the preschool yards together is a hurdle.

_How do you do it?   
Make me feel like I do  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew_

"Why didn't you say you were cold before," He asked curiously. "You could've had a swig of my hot cocoa. Well…you can have the rest of it now. I don't want you catching hypothermia, yet again you'd probably want to so you can get out of school."

I resisted the urge to slap him playfully. Knowing me it might turn into a hot passionate kiss that ruins everything between us. Then Lizzie will want to kill me, I'll have no friends and end up in an insane asylum. That'd be just great. 

Instead, I grabbed it away from him and chugged it quickly. The warm liquid soothed my cold body as it glided down my throat. Gordo eyed me rather strangely. The stars were making his eyes look incredibly shimmery like bluish silver body glitter. The stars said that Lizzie and Gordo were meant to be together. Not Miranda and Gordo. Miranda is supposed to marry some oaf she meets in college and suffer because it pains her to recognize their love and blissful happiness. Why couldn't the stars change things up a bit? Why couldn't things happen that weren't supposed to? Whatever happened to being spontaneous? The weather can be spontaneous, so why can't the stars do the same?

"Thanks," I said barely above a whisper.

"No problem," He said with a small grin. "So, I haven't been able to sit down and have a conversation with you in a long time. How have things been?"

"The same as they've always been. Boring and predictable," I said rather bitterly. "How are things with Lizzie?"

Why should I have asked? Things will always be surreal and euphoric with Lizzie. They will always have this utopia where everything is absolutely perfect. God, why can't I be in Lizzie's shoes for one measly day? Is it too much to ask? Why can't I experience what she does? Am I destined to be forever the faithful sidekick with a friendly smile plastered on her face while the inside of her is anything but happy?

_Meet me in outer space  
I will hold you close  
If you're afraid of heights  
I need you to see this place  
It might be the only way   
That I can show you how   
It feels to be inside of you_

"Same as always," He said with a slight eye roll. "According to her conversation with Parker during lunch, we're going to the Valentine's day dance together. I really don't want to go. It'll just be a dance where everyone is knock over drunk due to the spiked punch and making out in all corners of the gymnasium. It's not exactly my idea of fun to say the least."

Without thinking, I asked, "So, what is your idea of fun? I mean…what would you rather do than go to the dance?"

Now my subconscious was starting to control me like some automated robot. The next thing I knew, I would be pushing Gordo up against a nearby tree and kissing him with so much passion and feeling. This attack of the body snatchers feeling wasn't exactly pleasant at the moment. Knowing that my mind might spark my mouth to say something I shouldn't wasn't exactly comforting at the moment.

This wanting and desire was too much for me to handle. For the majority, Miranda Sanchez got what she wanted. I remember this time in second grade when I wanted to be the line leader. Claire Miller was the line leader and wouldn't let me be the line leader. So I pushed her out of the way and designated myself as line leader. If only it could be that way with Gordo. If I wanted to be with Gordo, I could just push Lizzie out of the way and designate myself as Gordo's girlfriend. I couldn't do that though. I'd be a horrible friend. 

Gordo laughed bitterly, "That's too broad of a question."

"Oh," I nodded. "So…wanna give up looking for Gemini tonight?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Gordo smiled.

_How do you do it?   
Make me feel like I do  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew_

It's all clear to me now. I never really could comprehend why Lizzie would go into this fan girl craze over Gordo in fourth grade. Neither could I possibly fathom why someone like Brooke Baker would show even a remote interest in Gordo. The same with Parker attempting to flirt with him. Even though Gordo wasn't some stellar jock type person, he was still stellar in his own mold. He had this essence to him that just screamed "Gordo". It was positively endearing but somewhat disappointing to me that I never realized how great of a guy Gordo was until my own best friend had him. Yet again they've been together since day one. I was just adopted by them once upon a time ago. It's hard to explain how I feel about him because I am a bit puzzled by all of that love babble. God, how could I have been so oblivious to such a great guy? It's happened before though. 

I usually fall for all of the bad guys. Not necessarily bad in the sense that they're descendants of hell's angels. I mean bad in the sense that they're bad…for me. Love is something that takes over my body with a vengeance. I can't explain my actions while I'm under the influence of it. It's like a drug.

"Gordo," I recited his name as he meticulously took apart the telescope as I leaned my back up against the cold trunk of the elm tree. "I need to tell you something."

God, what the hell was I doing? Why was I about to tell him my rather mixed feelings for him? Why?! Did I honestly want to suffer social exile for two years?

A befuddled look came over his face as he looked at me, "Uh…okay. What is it?"

I honestly couldn't speak at the moment. I was also completely and utterly immobile. I was frozen like the ground that stood below me. Who knew that a guy who I considered my best friend and had slight feelings for could do all of this to me? Who knew that Gordo would one day make me weak at the knees?

I tried to open my mouth, no words came out. I tried to move towards him so maybe I could kiss him or hug him. My body was completely static. Finally, I mustered up enough courage and sanity to say a full sentence.

But all I could say was…

"You're stellar, by that I mean a great friend," I chimed with a smile plastered on my face.

"You too, Miranda," He smiled back.

_You are stellar_

[A/N: After a huge break from the realm of fanfiction, I'm kind of back. Not really. You get the point! So, what did you think of it? Please tell me in a review and thank you for reading it.]


End file.
